The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a technology that is effective when applied to a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal display panel is mounted in a resin-molded frame.
ATFT (Thin Film Transistor) liquid crystal display module having a small-size liquid crystal display panel with approximately 240×320×3 subpixels in a color display mode is widely used as the display section of a mobile apparatus, such as a mobile phone.
The liquid crystal display module used as the display section of a mobile apparatus, such as a mobile phone, includes a liquid crystal display panel and a resin-molded frame that houses the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel is housed in a recess provided in the resin-molded frame.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the first and second substrates. The first and second substrates have their respective two-dimensional shapes, which are rectangles having longer sides and shorter sides. The longer side of the first substrate is longer than that of the second substrate, and the first substrate has an area that does not overlap with the second substrate (hereinafter referred to as a non-overlapping area). A semiconductor chip on which a driver circuit is mounted is implemented in the non-overlapping area of the first substrate, and one end of a flexible printed circuit board is connected to the non-overlapping area of the first substrate. Examples of the first and second substrates include a glass substrate.
JP-A-2001-42303 discloses a technology in which shaping each corner of the liquid crystal display panel to have a curvature radius (r) prevents cracking or chipping at the corners of the liquid crystal display panel.
JP-A-2004-101741 discloses a technology in which providing a chamfer at each corner of the single-plate portion of the liquid crystal display panel reduces variation in thickness of the single-plate portion due to polishing.
Related art documents relevant to the invention include:    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-42303    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-101741